


In those bright eyes

by spleenessy



Series: Ashelix Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ashelix Week (Fire Emblem), Birthday, First Dates, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spleenessy/pseuds/spleenessy
Summary: Ashe and Felix are roommates and they do everything together."Except sleeping," Sylvain says once, and Felix ignores him. "You could at least take him on a date."Felix wants to, but Ashe is too busy taking care of that thing he decided to save from the trashcan.(Ashelix Week 2020 - Day 1: Birthday/Cats/Modern AU)
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Ashelix Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975582
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ashelix Week 2020





	In those bright eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I really really wanted to participate in Ashelix week because among all the FE3H ships, it's the one that conforts me the most and I just loved their interactions in Blue Lion route.  
> This fic is very self-indulgent, I hope you will enjoy it, I binge wrote it in 3h today and have no idea what I did <3

“Please! I’ll take care of it, I promise!”

Felix gave an annoyed look to his roommate, and then an even more annoyed look to the thing his roommate was holding. He was used to Ashe coming home with weird things in his pockets (once he had brought back a glass lamp that an old lady had given him because he had been kind enough to help her carry her grocery bags, and they had kept it at the flat). Felix always asked Ashe about where the thing he came back with were coming from, and he was surprised by the answer every time. Sometimes, Ashe would not answer, though, and Felix would understand, by Ashe’s concerned look, that Ashe didn’t exactly remember where he had found the thing himself. Felix knew about Ashe’s kleptomania but had never commented on it. He was used to finding some of his stuff in Ashe’s side of the room by now, and if it had annoyed him at first, Ashe always apologized a lot and it was annoying him even more so now he just picked his stuff back without saying anything. Felix didn’t like to make Ashe feel bad for things as pointless as a hairbrush or a fidelity card for a sushi restaurant.

But now Ashe had brought back something way bigger than a hairbrush, and way less practical than a glass lamp.

Ashe had brought back a freaking _cat_.

“How?” Felix asked, his voice more desperate than truly angry. He was tired of his long day at university and was just wishing for a shower, a new stupid show to watch on Netflix, and a plate of fast but overcooked pasta.

Ashe blinked. Apparently, he didn’t think about the “ _how_ ” but only the “ _why_ ”, because he didn’t answer Felix’s question, but started talking about how he had found the animal.

“It was dark, and the alley was dark, too, and I heard his little “meow” and it was so cute! I couldn’t let him there.”

Felix nodded, his eyes focused on the cat which, surprisingly, was rather calm against Ashe’s flank. Felix wondered if it was that nice to sleep against Ashe. Ashe kept talking.

“I looked around and there was no one, I could not let him there! He was so lost and confused, a little bit like you when I found you between the trash cans at the homecoming party for First Years in August! Do you remember? You were completely wasted!”

Felix frowned.

“Him?”

Then he realized what Ashe had just said.

“Hey, I wasn’t that drunk-“

“I don’t know if it’s a he or a she so I’ll just say he until we find out because I don’t like to call him “it.” Said Ashe and he ignored Felix’s remark. Felix was feeling slightly more annoyed.

“We?”

“Well… we are all going to live together from now on!”

Felix took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he was going to open his eyes again, he was going to look at Ashe in the eyes and tell him, really seriously and without any anger, that this was a really bad idea, that a cat was a lot of responsibilities, that they couldn’t take care of him while being busy at university for most of the day, that there wasn’t any “we” in this story in the first place because they were only roommates and, yes, they shared pretty much everything from their Netflix account to their meals and stopped at the limit of taking showers together even though Felix had already suggested it once when he was drunk and Sylvain had dared him to ask Ashe – but, _anyway_ , Ashe couldn’t keep the cat and that was it.

Felix opened his eyes. Ashe was looking at him with his big bright eyes, fluttering eyelashes, and green irises that Felix felt could read his mind, and so Felix said:

“Fine.”

“Thank you!” Ashe exclaimed, suddenly very excited, and the cat must have sensed it because he started moving and yawned. Ashe took him in his hands and handed him to Felix.

“Say hi!”

Felix didn’t know if Ashe was asking the cat or him, so he chose not to answer anything and turned around, trying to ignore both the cat and Ashe. He didn’t see Ashe pout but he could imagine him and he tried really hard to ignore the fact that he had just accepted that they took a cat in just because Ashe had looked at him with big and innocent eyes – when he perfectly knew that Ashe was far from innocent. Felix cursed in his breath.

The cat settled perfectly and was called Mister Cat because Felix had no imagination and when Ashe had asked him to find a name, he couldn’t bother to think too hard about it. Luckily, Ashe thought it was a great idea. They found out later that Mister Cat was actually female and despite Felix saying that it was ridiculous to keep calling him Mister Cat because the name was already ridiculous in the first place, Ashe maintained that they should call her Mister Cat because she was already responding to that name.

So Mister Cat settled perfectly at their flat and Felix wondered how did he become so tolerant toward his roommate to allow him to bring home a cat and accept it the next second.

Mister Cat left handfuls of fur everywhere, she peed at least twice on Ashe’s bed and once in Felix’s laundry bag, she vomited on the carpet once, when Felix had tried to feed her with fried chicken, and Ashe had grounded him (him! Not the cat! Felix had felt so betrayed.)

Ashe’s attention was all over Mister Cat. He loved her, and if Felix found it cute at first, it was beginning to annoy him a little.

When they were doing grocery shopping together, Ashe was always looking for things to buy for Mister Cat. When they were watching Netflix together, Mister Cat would always steal Ashe’s attention by jumping on his laps and start purring which was cute but also slightly annoying (but cute and sometimes she was purring and bumping her head against Felix’s chin and he couldn’t help but grow fond of her.) Also, when Ashe came back from university, he was always looking for Mister Cat first, and only then, he would ask Felix about his day.

Felix felt betrayed, and jealous, and also ridiculous because who was jealous of a cat?

“ _Man_ , just ask him out already,” Sylvain had said with a bored tone, as if it was _easy_ to ask Ashe Duran on a date when he was _so_ busy with his cat.

“You guys are basically dating already. You just don’t sleep together, yet.”

Felix had shrugged. Sylvain was talking non-sense, as usual. And Felix didn’t need someone who only thought with his dick to give him love advice. Felix felt pretty happy with the way his relationship with Ashe was going (to which Dimitri had asked “what relationship?” but Felix had ignored him, and the conversation had gone on.)

“It’s your birthday, soon,” Felix said while carelessly petting Mister Cat’s head as she was purring, settled on his torso as he was laying on his bed.

Ashe looked up from his desk and the probable one-hundredth paper he was writing about Victor Hugo’s _Les Misérables_ for his social history class. Felix had already finished all his homework earlier that day because Felix was Felix and had always one week in advance on all his essays and papers (which made his friends scream in frustration as he was so ahead of them and refused to help them until they were begging him with food and prayer and fake tears.)

“Indeed,” Ashe said, “why?”

“Planned something yet?”

Ashe thought of it for a second and Mister Cat yawned, giving Felix a good idea of how cat food smelled like after being regurgitated three times. He frowned.

“No, not really. Might have a drink or two with Caspar and Linhardt.”

Felix nodded. Ashe was still looking at him and Felix realized he was expecting him to say something else. Felix bit his lower lip, suddenly a bit anxious about what he was going to say.

“Hum- want to grab dinner with me?”

“Tonight?” Ashe asked, now totally focused on Felix, his paper forgotten for good, his big eyes full of hope.

Felix rolled his eyes.

“Not tonight dumbass, for your birthday,” he answered, “I’m inviting you. To the restaurant, you know, to eat. For your birthday,” he added, suddenly very confused about what he wanted to say exactly, “like, not fast food, like, a real restaurant.” Ashe was frowning now, and Felix knew he had to find a way out of this conversation before making a fool of himself – but Mister Cat was still sitting on his torso and he couldn’t move her off. “I mean, hum, like a date…” he said in a very low voice.

“You’re asking me on a date?” Ashe almost jumped out of his chair, it startled Mister Cat and Felix felt her claw through the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Fuck- ouch, Mister Cat! Get off!”

Getting up, Felix let Mister Cat run away from him to Ashe’s room where she was probably going to hide for the rest of the evening. When he turned back to Ashe, he was looking at him with his bright eyes and Felix felt like he was melting inside. Ashe was barely blushing, and it made his freckles more visible, which was incredibly cute, Felix thought, but he didn’t say a word.

“I thought you would never ask,” Ashe eventually said with a smile.

Felix felt like blushing, too.

“What do you mean?” he asked, as if he didn’t know exactly what Ashe meant, as if they were not both very aware of the way things were going between them, and as if they should not have passed this step months ago already.

Ashe laughed: “I mean that I was expecting you to ask me on a date for a very long time now.”

Felix turned his eyes away because he couldn’t focus on what Ashe was saying if Ashe was being that cute with his smile, and his laugh, and his blush and his freckles at the same time.

“Well, you didn’t ask either,” Felix said, a bit offended.

Ashe laughed again.

“True. Sorry about that.”

Felix shrugged.

“Anyway, I’m asking you now. On a date. For your birthday. Wear something nice.” Felix eventually said, though they were going to see each other every day until that date and Felix would be able to check what Ashe was going to wear because Ashe was definitely going to ask him to help him choose his clothes as he was already asking him almost every day. “And no, Mister Cat is not invited,” Felix added.

This time, it was Ashe who looked offended.

“How dare you?”

“She just destroyed my favourite t-shirt.”

Ashe came to Felix to ask him what he should wear for the date approximatively two hours before said date was supposed to start (8 pm at that Italian restaurant Felix knew Ashe loved but was too expensive for their low student's income.)(Felix had reluctantly accepted to use the money his father kept putting on his bank account despite him saying that he didn’t want it.)(At least it would be used to please Ashe.)

Felix pretended to be bored by Ashe’s questions about the colour of his shirt, or the size of his trouser, but actually, he wasn’t. He knew that Ashe took good care of how was looking, not because he felt the need to be pretty, but because he came from a family way less wealthy than Felix’s and at university, he had been stigmatized many times for the way he dressed. It happened before Felix and Ashe decided to be roommates (because if Felix had known about that he would have probably asked those people to battle him in a sword fight or something)(he used to do that in the first year of university before Sylvain and Dimitri convinced him that it was old fashioned and ridiculous.)

So, Felix took the time to comfort Ashe about his look, complimenting him without even thinking about it.

“You look handsome,” Felix said at some point, and he didn’t realize what he had just said until he saw Ashe blush, which made him blush as well.

Ashe decided to settle on that light blue shirt at last, with a black trouser and his usual shoes, and Felix kind of stared at him for a while but if Ashe noticed, he didn’t say anything.

They didn’t take Mister Cat with them and Felix was glad.

The restaurant was nice, not as good as Felix thought it would be since Ashe kept talking about it as the best restaurant in the world, but yet again he was probably being too harsh on that one. What mattered was that Ashe had enjoyed his dinner, and Felix wasn’t asking for more. He kept staring at Ashe during the whole evening, his eyes focused on Ashe’s freckles, his eyes, his lips, every part of his face that Felix couldn’t help but think about in a way that would probably make Sylvain go “eeeew”. Sylvain always made fun of him for being so romantic when it came to Ashe, but Felix considered that it was because Sylvain never saw what Felix saw in Ashe.

Ashe was cute. There was just nothing Felix could do about it.

When they left the restaurant, Ashe took Felix’s hand, and Felix let him. It felt natural, it felt _right_. They walked back to their flat, Ashe was talking, Felix was making sly comments that made them both laugh. They eventually reached their building’s front door, and they stopped talking.

“You know we live together,” Felix said, uncertain of what he was supposed to do now.

“I know.”

“So why are we staring at each other in front of the door? We’re going to go up anyway.”

Ashe only smiled, and Felix wondered if he had made a mistake somewhere.

“First, I’m going to kiss you.”

Felix blinked.

“What-“

And Ashe did kiss him. Felix didn’t react at first, too surprised, his eyes still open and he only felt Ashe’s lips on his like a soft caress, nothing more. Ashe was already retreating to his spot, blushing hard and stuttering words that Felix didn’t listen to. He didn’t need to.

Felix felt the rush of adrenaline when he grabbed Ashe’s arm and brought him closer. The next second, he was kissing Ashe, passionately, almost desperately, and it was maybe because Felix had just realized that kissing Ashe was something, he should have done a long, long time ago.

If the kiss was slow at first, it quickly became more intense as they both let themselves be driven by their feelings. When they eventually parted, they were almost panting, and Felix knew his face was probably as red as Ashe’s, who looked incredibly beautiful with stars in his gaze and his cheeks full of freckles and redness.

“I think we should go up,” Ashe said, his smile still there, and not the least timid.

“I think so too,” Felix answered without any hesitation.

They found their way to their shared flat as if it was just another normal evening, except that they kept holding hands, and that Felix’s eyes were more than focused on the curve of Ashe’s neck as he was opening the door. When they finally entered the apartment, Felix didn’t wait for Ashe to call Mister Cat and ask her if she was okay, because tonight was not for Mister Cat.

Tonight was for Ashe, and Felix was going to make the most of it, and also make sure that Ashe enjoyed it. And to do that, Felix needed Ashe’s attention to be all over him and over him only.

(Mister Cat peed on Felix’s bed the morning after.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment <3
> 
> Twitter: @incospleen


End file.
